I'm Yours
by GlitterNGold
Summary: She is his angel and he is her soldier. They grew up as best friends but fate works in mysterious ways and now there is no denying their love... Romantic Drabbles. RW/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for the romantic Drabbles competition on HPFC. I was given the pairings of Ron/Hermione and Severus/Lily. I am going to publish them seperately as a story for each couple. This will be about Ron/Hermione. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim to be, I'm just another overly-obsessed fan. All of the drabbles in this will be based off of limes from "I'm Yours" by the Script. : )  
Line Prompt 1****: **You touch these tired eyes of mine  
**Word Count**: 183

* * *

_**I'm Yours**_

She sat on the bed next to him, her brown curls falling down and brushing his bare chest. He winced as she applied a potion to the wound across his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she dressed the wound.

"No worries." He smiled weakly and caught her hand in his own. "Relax Hermione. We'll figure it out." He knew deep down they would, he believed in Hermione, she would figure it out. He watched, through tired eyes, as she fiddled with the golden locket around her neck.

"I know." She said. "You need to rest Ron; you need to get well." He fought against the lids that tried to overtake his blue eyes. He noticed the tears forming in the brown eyes staring down at him. "Close your eyes Ron, I'm not going anywhere." She ran her fingers down his cheek and he finally let his eyelids fall, sending him into peaceful darkness. He smiled as he felt Hermione's cool fingers brush across his eyelids and down his cheek.

He felt alive when she touched him, even in his weakest state.

* * *

A/N: I hope you found this enjoyable and not too cheesy. Reviews would be apprieciated, but I can only ask nicely : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for the romantic Drabbles challenge on HPFC. I was given the pairings of Ron/Hermione and Severus/Lily. I am going to publish them separately as a story for each couple. This will be about Ron/Hermione. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim to be, I'm just another overly-obsessed fan. All of the drabbles in this will be based off of limes from "I'm Yours" by the Script. : )**

**Line Prompt 1: And though my edges may be rough, I never feel I'm quite enough, I may not seem like very much, I'm yours. **

**Word Count: 117**

* * *

"I'm Yours"

Ron hadn't brought up the vision the locket created. Just thinking about it made his ears and cheeks go red. He knew he was rough around the edges; that really if any girl had the choice between him and Harry they would probably choose Harry.

He wished Harry didn't know he'd felt that way. He wished Harry didn't know that he feared losing Hermione to him. That was a worry he had always kept to himself.

It was true that he had always felt like he wasn't enough for the brunette. There were men who were smarter, stronger and more handsome then he.

But that didn't matter; he would always be hers – even if she wasn't his.

* * *

**A/N: There's drabble number 2, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated, please : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is for the romantic Drabbles challenge on HPFC. I was given the pairings of Ron/Hermione and Severus/Lily. I am going to publish them separately as a story for each couple. This will be about Ron/Hermione. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim to be, I'm just another overly-obsessed fan. All of the drabbles in this will be based off of limes from "I'm Yours" by the Script. : )**

**Line Prompt 1: They day news came my best friend died my knees went weak you saw me cry say I'm still a soldier in your eyes. **

**Word Count: 185**

* * *

I'm Yours

The war was over; Voldermort was dead.

Ron and Hermione entered the great hall — hoping to find their friends and family safe after the battle. The two approached the Weasleys, who were gathered in the back of the Great Hall.

Ron reached his family and froze when he saw the lifeless body of his older brother on the floor at his feet.

Ron felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it away. He sank to his knees beside Fred's body. He couldn't believe he was gone, not his older brother, his best friend. He held his brother's cold hand as he wept.

He didn't pull away as Hermione wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry Ron."

"I shouldn't…cry…in front…of you." He managed as he finally wiped the tears from his blue eyes. It made him feel weak crying in front of her.

"No, cry. You lost someone important to you, Ron, I lost him too." She looked into his eyes and gently touched his cheek. "You have no reason to feel ashamed; you're still the strongest man in the world in my eyes."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the sad tone to this one… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is for the romantic Drabbles challenge on HPFC. I was given the pairings of Ron/Hermione and Severus/Lily. I am going to publish them separately as a story for each couple. This will be about Ron/Hermione. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim to be, I'm just another overly-obsessed fan. All of the drabbles in this will be based off of limes from "I'm Yours" by the Script. : )**

**Line Prompt 1: You healed my scars over time, embraced my soul, you loved my mind **

**Word Count: 165**

* * *

I'm Yours

Hermione felt safe in his arms.

That was something she hadn't felt right after the war, safety. The scars of the battle, the death, the destruction, of being tortured had loomed over her, haunted her.

The brunette used to wake up screaming; only to have strong arms catch her. He would stroke her hair and soothe her. He would tell her stories about their Hogwarts days. He would fill her mind with happy memories and hold her until she drifted back to sleep.

He told her how he loved her smile, how even though he always complained and called her a know-it-all he loved her intelligence, he even told her how he loved her strict morality and love for rules even if he was proud he compromised them a little.

He had embraced parts of her personality that many found overbearing. He had helped her through the darkest moments of her life. And when the scars became visible, she knew he would keep her safe.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this one :) One from Hermione's POV. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is for the romantic Drabbles challenge on HPFC. I was given the pairings of Ron/Hermione and Severus/Lily. I am going to publish them separately as a story for each couple. This will be about Ron/Hermione. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim to be, I'm just another overly-obsessed fan. All of the drabbles in this will be based off of limes from "I'm Yours" by the Script. : )**

**Line Prompt 1: you're the only angel in my life **

**Word Count: 112**

* * *

I'm Yours

Ron had dated other girls; he had once had crushes on women he would never _want_ to be with_ now_. There was only one woman for him.

She wasn't perfect.

She could be bossy.

Sometimes she was impatient.

She was a stickler for the rules and he liked to break a few now and again.

She could be a know-it-all, and an insufferable one to boot.

She also had a voice that made his heart flutter.

Brown eyes he could stare into for hours

He loved to run his fingers through her messy brown curls.

And she had a smile that was contagious.

She was perfectly imperfect.

And she was his angel.

* * *

**A.N.: well that's it for this series of drabbles. I had SO much fun writing these and I hope you all enjoyed reading them! I'm going to be writing another set of these with Severus/Lily so if you enjoy that pairing please check them out : ) Reviews would be appreciated but of course I can't make you!**


End file.
